


water swells

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	water swells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



Pacey jerks awake when a bright light smacks him in the eyes and he gets splashed with water. He coughs and sits up, a difficult thing to do since he's in Joey's rowboat. It sways roughly as he struggles into the sitting position, waiting until he's up to wipe the water from his face. 

"You could maybe not blind me."

The flashlight doesn't move for a few moments, and even when it does, Pacey still can't see anything. "You're trespassing."

"You don't own the creek."

"True." Joey kicks her feet in the water, splashing him some more. "But I do own the boat." She sets the flashlight beside her, letting it gleam out over the water. Pacey can't see much but her outline, though her hair's lit up like a halo by the porchlight from the B&B. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was sleeping."

"There are these newfangled contraptions they've come up with called beds. I understand most homes have them."

"Right now there are sisters at my house. Sisters and brother-in-laws and their children. Even if I could sleep in my own bed, I couldn't sleep since there is no end of snoring, snorting, sounds I don't ever want to think about, arguing and crying. So I figured I'd be better off out here with the mosquitoes and frogs."

"You could have crashed at Dawson's."

Pacey just gives her a look, even though he's not sure she can see it. he's pretty sure she'll feel it. 

"Okay, maybe not. But you could have knocked. I would have at least given you a pillow."

"Why would I think you'd give me a pillow when you didn't even let me continue sleeping peacefully?"

"I'm full of contradictions." She kicks the water again and Pacey grabs her ankle. "Hey!"

"Potter, I understand that you probably think this is a riot, but I'm tired and I'm cold and you keep kicking water onto me which means I'm close to being more wet than I am dry, and I am so not in the mood for that right now. So just go back to your nice, warm bed and go to sleep and leave me alone."

"Or..." She leans forward, her fingers closing around the wrist of his hand that's holding her ankle. "You could come inside and sleep."

"Said the spider to the fly."

"I promise, Pacey, I have no desire to have you in my web. Or my room. Or my house. But I'd probably feel bad if I woke up and you'd died of hypothermia or been eaten alive by bugs or something. So I'm trying to offset that niggling thought of possible mourning by donating some floor space to your health and well-being."

"Your generosity is rivalled only by the Rockefellers."

"I'm a giver." She releases his wrist when he lets go of her ankle, sitting back on the pier. "Come on. I'll even throw in some hot chocolate. See if you can find a Rockefeller that'd give you that."


End file.
